Gryffindor Boys
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Ron are acting strange. Harry has noticed and asked Hermione to see if she knew why. At first she doesn't but then she realizes that the four have a crush on Harry. She doesn't tell Harry. Will he figure it out? Will they seduce Harry? HP/RW/NL/DT/SF.
1. Chapter 1

**Gryffindor Boys**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

"Hermione?" Harry stood in front of her.

"Yes Harry?" She put her book down and looked up at him.

"Can we talk privately?" He asked casting the common room a paranoid look.

"Sure." Now she was worried.

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

Hermione put her book away and they walked up to his dorm room. They sat down on his bed. He closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm. Hermione grew more worried. Harry was silent.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked when it became clear he wasn't going to talk.

"The other third year Gryffindor boys." He said.

"What?" She asked confused.

"They're acting weird." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They're all acting weird whenever they notice I'm around." Harry said.

"What? Can you be more specific?" She hadn't noticed anything different.

"I will see them whispering in the corner and when they see me they stop and focus on me and me alone." He said.

Hermione thought about it and gasped. "Oh my Merlin your right."

"Yeah."

"Anything else?" She asked.

"They stare at me constantly and each do different things for me. They open doors for me, hold my seat, and makes sure I'm awake on the weekdays. Ron will fill my plate and make sure that it is healthy. He keeps giving me his sweater whenever we go outside and I forget."

"He does?" That shocked the witch.

"He does. Before it was his stomach first." He said.

Hermione agreed that him doing all those things was weird. It made her wonder what the others did, why she never noticed, and why they did it.

"They all are constantly touching me. Hugs, pats, small touches here and there on the arm or leg. Seamus will tuck me in at night. I don't think he knows that I know. He'll pick out my clothes and he'll also give me his sweater when we are outside. In the common room Seamus will put blankets on me and hands me a snack. Dean will remind me of homework and make sure I have it done. He will even remind me of quidditch practice. Neville will walk me to class even if we don't share it. He will randomly hand me snacks. If my clothes have a hole he will throw it away and replace it. All of them have given me gifts. I even notice them glaring at anyone that gets too close." Harry told her.

"That is weird." She said. 'Unless… no. Do they? Are they crushing on Harry?' She inwardly asked.

"What do I do? Why are they acting like this?" He asked.

"Calm down Harry." The frizzy haired teen said. "I don't know what you should do. I'll observe them and I'll talk with them." She said.

"Okay. Thank you." He hugged her.

"You're welcome." She said.

Harry took down the charm and opened the curtain. Just as they were about to leave Neville showed up. He glared at Hermione before smiling at Harry.

"Hey I was going to go to lunch. Wanna come with?" He asked.

"Sure." He said.

Neville smiled brightly at him. "Let's go then." He said as he held the door open.

Harry and Neville left. Hermione watched them leave. She let out a giggle.

"Oh yeah. Neville really likes Harry." She said as she left the dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

* * *

(With Hermione)

After leaving the dorms the frizzy haired witch searched for either Dean, Ron, or Seamus. She knew that Neville liked Harry. She had seen that. She had a feeling the other three liked Harry that as well. Hermione wanted the whole story before she acted. She soon spotted a familiar redhead.

"Ron!" The wizard looked startled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We need to talk." She said.

"O-okay." He was worried.

She led him to an empty classroom. She then put up privacy wards. She had spotted Malfoy and wasn't going to take that chance. He would use anything to get them into trouble or to embarrass them. Afterwards she looked at Ron.

"So Harry came to me. Your behavior as well as Dean, Neville, and Seamus behavior confused him. He wants to know why." She said.

He blushed. "What? I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Do you like him?" He asked bluntly.

"He's my friend. Of course I like him." He said as he prayed for his blush to go away.

"I won't tell him." She said.

"Promise?" Ron bit his lip.

"I promise." She assured him.

"Yes. All four of us are in love with him." He answered.

"Are you competing for him?" SHe asked in concern. 'I hope not. Harry wouldn't be able to choose.'

"No. We know Harry wouldn't be able to choose. We don't want to hurt him." He answered.

"So you're all going to be together?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I see." She said.

"You're not disgusted?" He asked.

Ron knew how some muggle borns felt about homosexuality. He also knew that having more than one partner was a rarity. Triads weren't acceptable so he knew that many people would be opinionated when they learned. He just hoped Hermione supported him.

"No. I just need to know what to tell Harry." That made Ron tense. "Now that I know what is going on I will tell him you guys are okay and that they will tell you when you are ready."

"Thanks." He relaxed.

"You're welcome."

Hermione took off the wounds. They left the room after that. Hermione went to go get lunch while Ron went to go get lunch.

* * *

(Next Day)

Ron had gathered the others in the dorm. Hermione had taken Harry to the library. They shut and locked the door. Now they sat on the beds and waited for the redhead to speak.

"As you know Hermione knows how we feel about Harry. I think it's time Harry knows it as well." He said.

They looked at Ron in shock. That wasn't their plan. They wanted to slowly seduce him.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Harry wants answers. Hermione may have kept it secret but others might not. He should hear it from us." He said.

"You're right." Seamus said.

"I agree." Neville said.

"So do I." Dean and Seamus said.

"Now?" Ron asked.

"Yes." The three said.


End file.
